Dragon and Human
by HeartzKittens
Summary: (Dragon!Alec/Human!Magnus AU) Magnus doesn't know what he's in for when he meets the mysterious librarian Alec while browsing the shelves in the library. He will be given something a human hasn't been able to obtain in hundreds of years: a dragon's true heart.
1. Chapter 1

The day started out as any other. Magnus woke up, dressed and made breakfast for himself. He also made sure to feed his cat, Chairman Meow and clean out his litter box. After a few minutes of watching the news he left for work promptly at 6:35 to ensure he arrived to work at exactly 7:15 each day. Magnus worked as a makeup artist and hairstylist for a modeling agency called, Downworld Models. He quite enjoyed this job and was very talented. One of his favorite models was Clary Fray, a young 18 year old trying to make a career. She always looked great in her outfits, but was very clumsy and couldn't maintain a straight face for too long without cracking a smile. Magnus liked that about her because she could always find joy in her work.

After work, Magnus went to the library to drop off and find new books. He loved perusing the shelves and finding a new story to read. Recently he had been reading more and more fantasy books about magic and dragons. He wasn't one for the simple 'the prince saves the damsel' stories, he loved the ones about dragons. Dragons always fascinated him, especially as a child. They were big, powerful, and mysterious. He really liked stories where the dragon wasn't the villain, so that another side of dragons could be shown. Of course he could only learn so much because dragons didn't exist. That was until he actually met one.

He was in the library looking for any new fantasy books he hadn't read yet when he saw it. It was big and had a golden spine with the word 'Draconem' written on it in fancy black lettering. Instantly he recognized this as the Latin word for dragon. He had to check it out. He grabbed the ladder attached to the bookcase and slid it over to where the book was. Then he climbed up, but realized the book was almost all the way at the top of the bookcase. He was already about 6 feet in the air, but he had to keep going if he wanted that book. So he kept climbing until he finally grabbed it and started descending the ladder, only to look down and almost lose his balance.

"Hey, you tryin' to kill yourself there?" said a low voice from below. He looked down again to see who it was, but as soon as he did he started losing his balance again.

"Don't look down or you'll fall, just keep putting one foot down onto the next rung and the next. Look forward and focus on coming down."

Magnus did what the man said and eventually came down from the ladder. When he got back to the ground, he turned to see a tall man staring down at him.

"So, did you get what you were looking for? What were you climbing 7 feet in the air to get anyways?"

"I was trying get a book about dragons and I found this." Magnus said, showing him the book. The man looked as though he had been struck, but his expression quickly returned to nonchalance.

"Dragons? You like dragons?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah I do, is liking dragons bad?"

"Not at all, if you want I can show you some pretty accur-good books about them."

Magnus then realized the man was wearing a shiny name tag with the name "Alec Lightwood" on it. He must work here, he thought.

"Yeah, that'd be great, Alexander." Magnus said with a smirk.

Alec raised an eyebrow, but said nothing gesturing for Magnus to follow. Alec led him through aisles upon aisles of books until they came to an isolated bunch of bookcases. There was a big sign in front of them with "Magical Creatures" written in big purple letters. The first bookcase was labeled "Fairies" and the second "Elves". Finally they got to the one labeled "Dragons".

"This is a special section of books created by my family, for people that like magical creatures. My sister put this all together so she does have some rules about the books. Really there's only one you need to abide by though: if you aren't trusted by her you can't check out these books, but I'll let you just this once. Just don't mess them up or she'll come after me _and_ you. Anyways, if you need anymore rescues just holler and I'll come runnin'. Enjoy your dragons." he said waving goodbye and walking off.

"Well, maybe I'll have to check _that_ book out sometime," Magnus grinned to himself, watching Alec walk back into the many shelves of books.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm sorry if you already read part of this, my computer decided to submit chapter 2 before I was finished. So here's the complete 2nd chapter.**

* * *

After going through a quarter of the "Dragons" shelf, Magnus decided to explore the other shelves. He first went to the Fairy one, which was adorned with bright colored ribbons and flowers. The next was the Elves section that was covered in leaves, flowers and twigs, giving it a sylvan look. He went on and on through all of the different magical creatures until he found himself back to the Dragons section.

"Well I've been here for awhile so it'd be a waste of time to leave empty handed. I'll just grab a few."

* * *

The librarian's desk was set up in the middle of the library, in direct view of the door to look out for any thieves. Alec sat behind the desk reading what looked to be a hunters' magazine.

"So you like hunting?" Magnus asked, as he plunked his stack of books onto the desk.

"Not really hunting, just archery. It's...a hobby of mine." Alec said, then realized Magnus was waiting for something and then he noticed the books.

"Wow, eight books. You sure you can read them all before they're due in two weeks?" He asked.

"You'd be surprised, I'm a pretty fast reader."

"Well good luck, I hope to see those books back on time."

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head about that, I'll have these back before you know it. And maybe next time we can look at some more books." Magnus said in a flirty tone.

"Uh...yeah, I can show you some more stuff I guess." Alec said awkwardly.

"I'll be looking forward to it." And with a wink, Magnus picked up his books and strode happily out the door.

* * *

When Magnus came home he launched himself onto his bed, ready to sleep from the long day. Chairman Meow jumped up and curled up beside him on the bed.

"Hey Chairman." Magnus whispered into the cat's soft fur. Chairman purred and nestled closer into him. All of a sudden Magnus's phone began to ring and he slowly got up to get it. As soon as he picked up he heard a cheery Clary Fray yelling 'hello' into the phone. He ripped the phone away from his ear, and when there was silence again he put it back to his ear and greeted her.

"Hello biscuit, why are you screaming into the phone?"

"Oh...sorry. I'm stuck in my dorm and Stephanie and Korra are making a racket trying to decide where to go for dinner." She said speaking a little quieter now.

"Why're you stuck? Are they not letting you leave? You should call Simon, he could probably pick you up."

"They want me to have dinner with them and Korra said we're not leaving till we decide on food. And why can't you pick me up? Your car works right?"

"My car's fine, it's just that Chairman has fallen asleep next to me and if I leave the bed I'll wake him." Magnus mock sighed.

"Oh really? Using your cat to convince me won't work Magnus, I know you're just being lazy." Clary said. Then her phone pinged and a picture of Chairman sleeping on Magnus's bed popped up.

"Damn it Bane, Chairman's too cute! Why do you do this to me?" Magnus laughed and said, "Because biscuit, I know cute animals are your weakness."

"Okay yeah you're right. I guess I'll call Simon after all, I don't think he's doing anything tonight." she said.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it. Have a good night dear."

"You too Magnus. Goodnight." And with that Clary hung up.

Chairman eventually woke up so Magnus decided to watch some Netflix.

"Well it's 10:45 Chairman, what do you wanna watch? Stranger Things or Friends?"

Chairman looked up at him and flopped into his lap, ready to snooze again.

"Friends it is."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Magnus awoke to Chairman licking his face and the tv playing old episodes of Friends. It was a Saturday so he didn't have to go to work, and that meant Magnus could sleep in as long as he wanted. Just as he was about to fall back to sleep his phone vibrated from his nightstand. He rolled over to see what it was, only to be blinded by the extremely bright screen. He quickly turned the brightness all the way down and went into his messages to see the text. It was from Clary, she was asking if he'd mind going with her to the library to pick up some books. Magnus was about to decline when he realized the cute librarian from the day before might be there, so he decided to accept.

He quickly got dressed in a stylish dark purple button-up shirt and black designer pants. He also put on just a little purple eyeshadow and a hint of glitter. If he was going out, he was going out in style. On his way out he fed Chairman Meow and gave him lots of affection before pulling on his jacket and boots, and strolled out the door and down the steps to his apartment building's entrance.

When he got outside Clary was waiting for him next to Simon's van, hopping from foot to foot trying to keep her blood flowing.

"It's freezing out here! I hope they have the heater turned on in the library or I might just die. By the way, we're taking Simon's van because my car decided to not start today." Clary said walking around to the drivers side.

Magnus climbed into the passenger's side and buckled up. "That's fine with me, I'm just happy to go to the library."

Clary raised a questioning eyebrow at him, urging him to explain.

"Well yesterday I was in the library looking for some more books on dragons and I met a guy named Alec that showed me a secret part of the library."

"Mmmmm...Alec. That name sounds familiar for some reason, what's his last name?" Clary asked, turning down the road to the library.

"Lightwood."

"Oh that's Izzy's older brother. He works with her at the library, the Lightwoods own it ya know?" Magnus noticed her eyes sparkle when she mentioned Izzy.

"Izzy? She one of your college friends?" he asked.

"Yeah, I met her in my Calculous class last semester. She's really great." Magnus knew she wasn't telling him something, but decided to drop it for now as they pulled into the covered parking lot next to the library.

Eventually they were able to find a parking spot and walked over to the library. The library was a a large cathedral-styled building with long pointed peaks made of marble and stone. The doors were like the doors to a castle, large and made of glossy mahogany with hand-crafted, iron door handles. It was his favorite building in Brooklyn.

As they made their way inside, Magnus looked up at the big sign above the door that read _Lightwood Library_. Around the sign there were beautifully crafted depictions of dragons circling the letters, carved into the stone wall. He realized he never noticed them before, all the times he'd gone to the library he'd never seen them. Deciding to ignore his questions for the time being, he walked inside, and saw Alec sitting at the front desk talking to a little boy with familiar black hair. At the sound of the doors opening, Alec and the little boy looked up to see Magnus swagger in with Clary by his side. His eyes first went to Magnus, but then quickly fell on Clary, entirely unamused.

"Little girl, what do you need today?" Alec asked lazily.

"It's not little girl, my name is Clary! And I need a few books for college."

"Mmm ok, I'll grab Izzy she'll know how to help you." Alec said and squatted down to the little boy again and said, "can you do me a favor buddy? I need you to go find Drake for me and make sure he's not getting into trouble. You know how he loves people." The little boy nodded and went off to find this 'Drake', as Alec stood and walked off, disappearing behind a wall of books.

"Ugh, I hate that guy! He always gets on my nerves." Clary huffed.

"Why does he call you 'little girl'?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know, he just wants to infuriate me I guess. And I'm a bit younger than him...but that doesn't mean he should call me that!" Clary exclaimed.

Sensing an opportunity to learn more about the dark-haired librarian, Magnus asked,

"How old is he? Is he a college student?"

"I don't know his exact age but I know he's older than 21. He's probably in his early to mid 20's. As for college, Izzy told me he graduated last year from Columbia with a degree in animal biology. Apparently his parents wanted him to run the library while also being a doctor and carry on the family tradition, so he decided to be an animal doctor. So he has to work almost every night and off day from the library at the vet office. Actually, that probably explains why he's grumpy all the time, I doubt he gets much free time or sleep." Clary sighed.

Before Magnus could respond Alec returned followed by a beautiful tan woman with the same dark hair as Alec. He realized the little dark-haired boy must be Alec's little brother, he wondered if the little Lightwood boy was just like him.

"Hey Clary, who is this?" The woman said, giving Magnus a dazzling smile.

"Oh this is Magnus, he's a friend of my family. He's helping me get some I need for my classes." Clary said smiling at Izzy.

"Well then hello, I'm Izzy Lightwood. Nice to meet you." Izzy said holding out her hand to shake.

"It's an honor to meet you too. Clary has told me many things about you." Magnus said taking her hand. When he shook her hand he noticed her hold on his hand was gentle, but firm. He could tell right away why Clary liked her. Magnus felt a pinch to his arm and looked to see Clary blushing while also giving him the stink eye. He chuckled, she was always so easy to tease.

"Oh really? What kind of things? I'd love to know." Izzy said, but before Magnus could reply Alec interrupted them.

"Alright enough trying to get information out of him Izzy, Clary needs to find her books."

"Ok ok, come on Clary let's go find those books." Izzy said, linking their arms and leading her into the many stacks of books.

"Well, I guess it's just us now Alexander." Magnus said moving closer to him.

"Actually, I kinda need to pick up lunch for Izzy and Max. Would you...uh like to come with? I could use an extra pair of hands to carry everything." Alec said a little awkwardly.

"I'd love to. Where exactly are we going, I'll have to let Clary know I'm leaving for a bit." Magnus said, delighted Alec would invite him along.

"I always go to the Chinese place down the street, the Jade Wolf. They only have take-out so I'll call ahead now and they should be ready by the time we get there." Alec said pulling out his phone and dialing the take-out number.

Magnus decided he'd just text Clary he was leaving, he didn't want to get lost trying to find her in the ginormous library.

After a minute or so of ordering he asked Magnus if he wanted anything, but he declined. He was still pretty full from breakfast that morning. But he knew Clary would be hungry so he told Alec what she would want.

"Alright they said it'll be ready in about 30 minutes. We should probably leave now so we don't get too bogged down by the snow. Do you wanna walk or drive there?"

"I think I'd like to walk if you don't mind, I need to stretch my legs a bit." Magnus said and walked outside into the cold winter weather of New York. He immediately regretted deciding to walk all the way to the restaurant, but maybe this was good. Maybe he could get to know the dark-haired librarian a little better.


End file.
